Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulating corrugated structural members, and to methods for their manufacture.
It is known to use corrugated sheets as roof or wall members on buildings. It may be required to provide insulation on buildings so constructed, and it has hitherto been the practice to provide a separate insulating layer which is secured to, or spaced from, the aforesaid corrugated sheet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide corrugated structional members which do not require the attachment of a separate insulating layer during construction of a building.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an insulating corrugated structural member which is transparent or translucent, and may thus be used as a building light.